Supernatural Drabble Collection
by Khluver4eva1
Summary: These are drabbles that I write during the time limit of a random song! Hope you enjoy. :) Destiel, Sevin, Samifer...fluff, angst, everything!
1. Chapter 1

Give Me Love- Ed Sheeran

Pairing: Sevin (Sam/Kevin)

* * *

Kevin doesn't remember the last time he felt this… _free_. He can't remember the last time he had smiled so much, or laughed, just because of one other person. And that person happened to be Sam Winchester.

He was everything that Kevin wanted, but didn't know he needed. Sam cared about him so much that it hurt sometimes. He would always check on him, making sure that he was okay while he and Dean were on hunts. Kevin would smile, hearing his voice in his ear from the phone, and would reply that he was alright, then tell Sam to be careful.

"Be careful."

"You tell that to the monsters."

Kevin laughed, then lay on his back, looking up at the ceiling. "…I'm serious. Come home safe."

"I will."

Come home safe. It was the way they said 'I love you'. Sam rarely said the real three words. Instead, it was things like:

"Kevin, did you eat?"

"Put your seatbelt on."

"Make sure you lock the door and call if you need anything."

Kevin had his own way of saying 'I love you' too. He mostly said it when he was tending to Sam's scratches and wounds from hunting. (Though Sam told him he was fine.)

"Be careful next time. And maybe…you should take a break."

Sam would smile at the prophet's words, ruffle his hair and kiss his forehead. He would say how it was going to be alright, and that he would be more alert. They both knew that a break was damn near impossible. Something was always happening, and breaks were a thing of the past.

So all Kevin could do was watch Sam from afar, and hold him close to him at night. He let his hair get messed up by the older man's hand, though it annoyed him. He let Dean tease him the next morning, despite how flustered he would get. Because it was worth it. For Sam, anything was worth it.

Kevin watched as Sam packed his bag for another hunt. "When will you be back?" He asked, sitting up on the bed.

"Can't say. Hopefully in a couple of days. It looks like vampires, so it should be easy." Sam said, placing his last axe in the duffel bag, before zipping it up. Kevin nodded as Sam slung the bag around his shoulder. He headed out to find Dean, and Kevin spoke up.

"Sam."

Sam turned around and Kevin smiled.

"…Come home safe."

Sam smiled and walked back over to him to place a soft kiss on his lips, long and lingering.

"Make sure you eat something."

"I will."

Kevin watched him go, a small smile on his lips. He loved being told that he was loved, even in the smallest ways.

 _Goodnight and joy_

 _Be with you all…._

 _Goodnight and joy_

 _Be with you all…._

* * *

Well, there isn't enough Sevin in the world! I hope you enjoyed the fluff, please leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Starring Role- Marina and the Diamonds

(A/N: Endverse! AU. Not nice Dean.)

* * *

 _Cause the only time you open up_

 _Is when we get undressed…._

Castiel sighed as Dean rolled off of him, the other man letting out a breath of his own. He looked over at Dean, who was busy looking at the old ceiling, before he reached over and grabbed an old bottle of whiskey (that probably should've been thrown out). He opened it, took a swig, winced, and set it down on the bedside table.

"Dean." Castiel said softly, scooting over to him before he settled into the mattress. "…Dean." He said again, to get his attention.

"Yeah?" Dean said, looking over at Cas, though his voice showed that he didn't care.

 _I love you._ "It's nothing. Forget it," Castiel said, reaching over to wrap his arms around Dean, before the man slipped from under the covers. "…What are you doing?"

"I have to go look for supplies today." Dean said simply, putting his clothes back on, starting with his boxers and old jeans.

"…Do you want me to come with you?" Castiel asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"No. Stay here, Cas. I don't need you to come with me."

Castiel could've laughed. He knew that. He knew that all he really was there for was to be Dean's toy, something for him to take his frustrations out on. It had always seemed like it would be like this…even before the world had turned to shit. "Yeah. Don't get killed." He said, turning on his side so he could sleep, his back facing Dean.

Dean looked at him and shrugged his jacket onto his shoulders. "I won't." he said. He hesitated before reaching out and giving Castiel's shoulder a pat, then quickly headed out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Castiel's body shook with his sobs as he crumbled into the blankets, wanting everything, something to change.

 _You don't love me_

 _Big fucking deal_

 _I'll never tell you how I feel…._

* * *

WOW angst. I've wanted to write something like this for a while. Every time I listen to that song, particularly the 'undressed' line, I always think of Endverse!Destiel…review, please? And thanks for reading!


End file.
